Après Killer App
by little kelli
Summary: Traduction de la fic "After"Killer App""  Lie to me is not mine


Lie to me FAN fiction : Callian : After Killer App.

So, this is my first fanfiction, enjoy it…you know..

**Fin de l'épisode 13 :**

Emily : Gillian. . Tu l'aimes ?

Cal : évidement que je l'aime

Emily : oui, mais je veux dire, vraiment ?

Cal : Oui

Emily : Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Cal : je ne sais pas.

**Le lendemain**

Quand Emily sortit de l'école, elle ne rentra pas tout de suite chez elle, elle avait décidé d'aller chez Gillian.

Elle frappa à la porte

- Salut Gillian !

- Oh, Bonjour Emily ! S'exclama Gillian, Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ton père va s'inquiéter…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, dit Emily, je viens justement te parler de lui…

Gillian se demandais ce qu'il ce passait.

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant, comment tu vas ? après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Claire, je suis vraiment désolée..

- Merci, je vais bien, répondit Gillian, tristement.

- D'accord… Et bien voilà, hier soir, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, que tu étais pleine de sang, et tout et tout…

Il me parle beaucoup de toi, tu es vraiment sa meilleure amie, tu sais

Gillian sourit, elle aussi, elle pourrait beaucoup parler de lui, mais elle était toute seule chez elle, sans personne avec qui parler.

Emily sourit à son tour, et continua :

-Je lui ai demandé si il t'aimait, et… ben voilà, il a dit que oui.

-… Quoi ? Mais, il n'est pas avec Wallowski ? Gillian était un peu perdue.

- Bah tu connais mon père, il aime rendre les autres jaloux, pour voir leurs réactions, et puis, c'est un peu sa « Revenge », quand tu étais avec Dave Burns, ca l'a un peu déprimé...

- J'essayais de l'oublier, depuis notre enquête sur notre passé, moi en tant que psy au Pentagone, qui avait été manipulée la veille, avant sa « thérapie », je pensais qu'il ne me faisait plus confiance.

- Il t'a toujours fait confiance, Gill, il n'y a qu'en toi et moi, qu'il a confiance.

**1 mois plus tard**

- Gillian !

- Quoi ?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas, tu me tire la gueule ?

- Non, bien sur que non pourquoi ?

- Ca fait trois semaines que tu m'évites..

- Je ne t'évite pas, Cal.

- okey... dit-il, même s'il n'était pas convaincu… il irait la voir le soir même chez elle.

**Le soir même.**

Gillian était en train de se préparer des pop corn avant que sa série préférée ne commence, elle entendit toquer à la porte et alla ouvrir.

- Cal ? Euh, salut, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je viens te parler, je veux savoir comment tu vas, tu me cache quelque chose. . .

- Entre, soupira-elle.

Il entra, s'installa dans le salon, et attendit Gillian qui était partie chercher ses pop corn.

- Miam, des pop corn ! Rigola-t-il, en la voyant arriver.

- Oh la ferme, rigolait-t-elle a son tour, en s'installant près de lui dans le divan.

- alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Articula-t-elle avec ses pop corn dans la bouche.

- je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je le lirai sur ton visage.

- Alors, va y… dit-elle en s'approchant de son visage, lit moi, dit-elle en souriant.

Il du se retenir de l'embrasser, pourtant, il en avait, TRES envie. Elle l'avait fait exprès de s'approcher tant de lui.

-Je pensais que tu m'aimais...

-Co, Comment tu le sais ? Cal était très surpris par ce que Gill venait de lui dire.

- Emily

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Alors, C'est vrai ? C'est de ca dont tu voulais me parler ?

-C'est pour ca que tu m'évitais, ces dernières semaines ? demanda Cal.

-En quelque sorte...

-Mais, Pourquoi ?

- Je, je devais réfléchir, je ne savais pas quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi.

- Et maintenant ?

- je crois, oui.

En fait, elle le savait vraiment, qu'elle l'aimait, elle voulait juste laisser sa réponse en suspens.

- Okey, Je peux avoir du pop corn ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui vas y...

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant toute la soirée, tout en regardant la série préférée de Gillian, avec les quelques blagues que dit Cal pour la faire rire.

Quand le dernier épisode fut fini, Cal lui demanda s'il pouvait aller dormir dans sa chambre d'amis :

- Emily est chez sa mère ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

- d'accord, mais je n'ai pas de pyjama pour toi ! rigola Gillian.

- Pas grave, je dormirais comme ca !

- Mais non enfin rigola-elle de plus belle va te chercher des vêtements chez toi tant que je vais prendre une douche, puis tu iras à ton tour.

- Et après ?

- Après on dort ! rigola Gillian.

Cal retourna donc chez lui, et pris un pyjama. Quand il revint chez sa meilleure amie, elle prenait une douche, il attendit dans le salon.

- Oh, tu es déjà revenu ! remarqua-t-elle

- Je vais prendre une douche, et après, on dort, ou on regarde encore la télé ?

- Fais ce que bon te semble, moi je vais dormir, je suis crevée, bailla Gillian.

- Okey, j'irais aussi me coucher alors.

Il alla se laver, puis se coucher. Sa chambre était juste à coté de celle de Gillian.

- Bonne nuit, lui dit-il, en passant sa tête par la porte.

- Bonne nuit, à demain.

Vers 3 heures du matin, Cal ne dormait toujours pas, il entendit un hurlement provenant de la chambre de Gill.

Il sortit vite de son lit, et alla dans la chambre à coté, voir pourquoi son amie hurlait.

- CALME-TOI, CALME-TOI ! lui dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tout va bien, je suis la, tout va bien…

-…Cal, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, j'ai eu tort de réagir comme je l'ai fait ces trois dernières semaines !

- Je sais ma chérie, moi aussi je t'aime, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, lui dit-il, en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser, et s'endormit dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, quand Gillian se réveilla, seule, il était 10h03. Elle sortit de son lit, descendit les escaliers, et alla à la cuisine, guidée par l'odeur des crêpes.

- Coucou toi, dit Cal, en l'entendant arriver.

- Hey … lui répondit-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

- Tu vas mieux, ma chérie ? lui demanda Cal, en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Moui, tant que tu seras là, j'irais bien…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Gillian.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
